Parallel Souls
by Evelyns Journey
Summary: Sequel to Where Universes Intertwine. Evelyn made her choice and is happily home,or is she? Dimitri, or Sirius is seriously a danger to Kassi's health,and Lulu is blinded by pure bliss. In this case will ignorance be ultimate bliss or the end of the world


Well, THIS IS SEQUEL!! ...sorry, I know I'm off my rocker... Here more writing for Kassi.

-0-

Evelyn stared in the mirror for what seemed like the millionth minute. She studied her black blouse, her black skirt, and the golden medal that lay around her neck now only a reminder of what was, a link to the past soon to be forgotten. Sighing in resignation she turned from her reflection to find her sister watching her with a forced smile on her face.

"They're waiting, we need to be at the church before 11."

"I know Gabe. I was just thinking is all." Evelyn answered quietly.

"Well come on Jac-"

"I told you not to call me that any more." Evelyn snapped as she walked past her sister.

"Sorry I forgot /Evelyn/ I don't know why you want to use your second name. Anyway after the service my pookie and I are going out for something to eat and then trying to catch the plane to England for some time off." Gabe answered her ever changing eyes burning with the determination not to fall to her overwhelming emotions. Her brown hair was pulled back but her bangs drifted into her eyes probably to prevent anyone from taking note of the red tear burned eyes behind them.

"Just leave it be Gabe. I'll be leaving soon anyway, I need to get away... and no I won't tell you where I'm going for the last time." Evelyn answered as she made her way to the red car that had managed to make it thus far although it was 18 years old. It would have to make one last trip.

"Hey Ev! Don't forget you have to string me and Freddio along." Gabe said as a tall red-headed male straightened up away from the fence slyly wrapping an arm around Gabe's waist.

"Haven't I told you a million times it's time to get yourself a bloody car?" Evelyn snapped ignoring the handsome man strung around her sister. Gabe just smiled covering up any anger she might be harbouring, she couldn't yell today, she would have to wait till tomorrow.

Evelyn climbed into her father's car, no, her car now... as she started the engine waiting for her sister and her 'pookie' to climb into the back. Ugh pookie... how could he have...yet it was her... No time to think of that now, Evelyn scolded herself silently as she watched her sister's 'Pookie' comforting her emotionally distraught sister.

If only...thought Evelyn as she backed out of the driveway tearing up the street as she sped along without any notice to the laws or rules one must abide by.

Evelyn watched in the back mirror at her mistakes, mistake after mistake she'd committed and she wondered if she'd ever learn. Mistakes wouldn't be mistakes if they taught you a lesson and you didn't do the same thing twice. But no Evelyn thought, she'd been stubborn and had refused to see her own mistakes. Now she was here quiet literally alone in a world she chose to return to...

"Hey! Ev! Can you watch were the hell your driving!" Gabrielle snapped from the back as Evelyn took a rather sharp turn into the church's parking lot missing a few cars by a milli-metre.

Stepping out of the car without futher word nor care Evelyn made her way to the church. Upon entering she noticed the two coffins in the back each with an engraved cross atop. Tearing her eyes from them before she could run and keep running Evelyn walked head high into the church making for the front where her parents had sat each Sunday except one thing...there was already someone sitting there, what was worse she didn't recognize who it was.

"Excuse me," Evelyn managed to get out stiffly as the young man who appeared to be either Asian or perhaps Russian looked up giving a small encouraging smile as he moved over allowing her room.

Obviously, thought Evelyn, he doesn't realize I don't want him here... Sighing in frustration Evelyn sat down next to the stranger and gazed up as the french priest who her family had known for many years came to stand center altar as the caskets were brought up.

EVELYN'S POV

So how had it come to this? This wreckage of misery... this emptiness. I came back here for them, because I knew they were in trouble... besides over there I was a silly, moronic, terrible drama queen of a flirt. It had been time for me to grow up so I had to come back here... I had to face my life and realize that this was where I belonged. Yet why did they have to die? At least it had been together...as I always had wished... It would have been so much worse if one of them had died and left the other behind.

Ceremonies...always hated them... my highschoolgraduation had been a drag and had driven me crazy... Would my father want me here morning his death? No he wouldn't he would probably yell at me to smile or have a sense of humor... haha. Or he'd want to know if I'd finally decided to get married and have 15 sons to be priests. Why did I always have to be such a brat when they were living?

I had the experience of true loss and depression only once before when my friendship with one of my closest and best friends disappeared in what seemed to be the span of a night. It had hurt me to realize I'd have to move on without anyone to seek advice from, to rant to, and it had hurt when I realized I would probably never see him again. That had been 2 years ago to date and I had kept my promise to never email or try to get in contact with him again. I had to move forward without looking back. Regret would only get in my way.

So was that what I was doing in this church? Regretting or moving on? Closure is what it was, I need to feel a sense of the end. The end of my life with my parents and the beginning of a life in which I'll have to fight my way to live. So that was it then... this was closure, this was moving on. When I leave this church today I have to forget and put it behind me, continuing my life.

END POV

Evelyn turned her head slightly in curiousity as she caught the young man next to her watching her carefully. She saw his gaze, recognized that gaze... but it had no innocence... Who was the stranger? What did he want? How did he know her for that matter? Questions rose like dust in the wake of a car as Evelyn returned her gaze to the priest and the coffins presented in the front of the church.

The service passed in a whirl of timeless time for Evelyn as if all she could see was the coffins and her parents sitting and laughing like they used to. How was this fair? Didn't she do the right thing in coming back? Was God getting back at her for being insolent and selfish?

Death is rarely fair a voice reasoned with Evelyn. At first she thought that God was actually speaking to her... then she wondered if she'd finally lost it until she realized she was clamping on to the stranger she'd sat down with and he was holding her trying to sooth her crying...as if he knew her. Giving way to abandon Evelyn tried to quiet herself but allowed herself to cling emotionally to the man's breast as she cuddled her face into his shoulder.

As the service ended a whirlwind of people seemed to try to force themselves around the girls who'd just lost their family. Evelyn saw it coming, knew it was coming and it was inevitable but not now, no she couldn't and wouldn't deal with it until she knew she could handle it... this time. The young man she'd been sitting with seemed to sense the on coming pressure, grabbing Evelyn's hand he managed to lead her up the altar and into the back room locking the door behind him.

"Madamsoille Jacqueline! Au c'est longue temps que je t'ai la vu. Comment ça va avec toute? Sans..sans le tragedy de ta famille... Mes condolences Jacqueline," the french priest spoke out startling the couple as they looked behind them to find the priest already safe behind the door taking off his garments and laying them with reverence on the table. Once done he stood with a suit that had been under his priestly garb, except this time he was wearing his roman collar something he'd not done before.

"Pére Rideau! Je te remerçi pour le service... Je t'ai pas le courage a la fait sans toi. J'ai... Je vie, c'est le seul chose que je pourrai fait. Vraiment merçi pour toute..." Evelyn smiled half heartedly as tears slipped down her cheeks once more.

"Je te allez chez toi apés que je explique de les autres que tu la besoin de temps, ok? A 4 heures peuetré?" The priest answered laying a silent comforting hand on Evelyn's shoulder as he opened up the door to face what would be a mob of people.

"Mais oui, a 4 heures mon ami," Evelyn answered forgetting for minutes that she had a stranger hanging on to her hand protectively as if he knew her... impossible.

"Who the hell are you?" Evelyn snapped her attention turned to the stranger.

The man looked surprised at the girls outburst as he gave an encouraging half smile a bit hesitant. "Don't you remember me? " he asked with a slight accent, not Asian but not European either. The man's look went from hesitant to hurt as Evelyn stayed silent in her gaze.

Evelyn considered him for a moment, looking at him from head to toe but her eyes kept wandering back to his dark, small eyes which were looking away in hurt. Flashes of a wounded heart, a red envelope, a game of backgammon, a kind word, an encouraging smile, a faithful, innocent man, and the fear of a word. Evelyn gasped as her eyes burst open wide with both heart ache and relief.

"OH! I'm so sorry Dominic!" Evelyn whispered her eyes turned to the floor in embarrassment and hidden wounds.

Dominic stared at her silently for a moment going over what had happened with in the last year... when he'd heard her parents were dying he had considered emailing her, or calling but he never did...then they died and he knew he had to do something, anything. "Listen Jacqueline, I'm sorry...I should have contacted you, but I just... I didn't want to hurt you by not returning your ideals..."

Evelyn turned away from the man as she bit her lip in fright, so he had guessed she had felt something for him, and for it he had tossed her to the side and left her alone without anyone. It had hurt for months, but she had managed to tuck away the memory and forget... now she felt the sting of the re-opened wound.

"Yes well I got over that now didn't I? Not talking to me got the message across plain and clear, and guess what I moved on with my life. So why are you here?" Evelyn snapped still turned away from Dominic.

Dominic cringed backwards knowing that he deserved it but still wanting to explain to perhaps have another chance. "Come on Jackie...please... I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Don't call me Jackie anymore, we are not friends. Why are you even here? I don't need this now." Evelyn snapped angrily turning back on the Russian man in front of her. "You no longer exist for me. Do you have to bring me more pain?"

"Please...I'm sorry I didn't think that... I thought perhaps it'd be easier..." Dominic stammered.

"Well it wasn't because I still knew you were a good person. I still knew you were one of the best people I'd ever met. I never hated you, never would have given up on- None of it matters any way. It's time for me to move on. Good bye." Evelyn finished pushing past the young man as she slammed the door behind her fleeing to her car and leaving before her sister could find her. Fred would take care of her anyway.

-0-

Kassi stood absently looking out over the burning 'kingdom'. Every nerve in her body screamed angrily warning her, telling her, chipping away at her wall of certainty. Dimitri, or rather Sirius was out visiting with 'Lady' Hermione again that morning as he had been every morning in the past month, even taking leave during the nights leaving her to lay chilled and abandoned.

She wasn't sure, but she knew that he'd changed since they'd come back to this world. Something had snapped in him, as if he'd kept his true temperance under raps when they'd been saving Hogwarts. Thyla on the other hand had turned rational, innocent almost...At first she'd cried for her father, then she built a stone wall around her emotions leaving none to trickle out. Sirius had demanded her beaten, and yet she did not utter a word nor wail out of pain.

"Even I feel different... As if a storm is raging and pounding in my soul ready to break down the wall's I built to contain it. Curse this place... curse these worlds." Kassi muttered drawing a finger across the window pane.

Apathy a thing of the past.

Sympathy died with the whirlwind of the future.

A new world of antipathy formed voluntarily.

Smirking to herself unknowingly as the deep waters of hatred chipped away at her eroding walls around her soul, Kassi turned back to her leisure reading of dark arts through out the ages.

What was the old saying? Can't beat them join them?

-0-

Lulu spun around joyously as the tune of latin cultural music blared in the background. Her white dress flowing around her as she stared smilingly into her husbands face. It had been 6 months, 6 long months of tears, of smiles, and of eventual celebration. Her marriage... even though her parents weren't there, she didn't realize it. She no longer remembered a past with lack of magic. No longer were her dreams plagued with familiar muggle faces, nor her heart heavy with the death of her ex-love. She'd forgotten all, everything up to after his death. No one had dared to dig up bad memories and so they allowed her to forget. Besides they couldn't force memories on her that they didn't even know the details of, and so she became another Weasley, another celebration, another smile in a brightened world.

"You look lovely," George whispered in her ear as he drew his wife's body close to his own, "Your husband would be jealous to see me here dancing with you."

Lulu giggled in aprehension of the blatent flirting, "Why yes I do think he might hex you into the next century."

George smirked twirling her before bringing her back in, "Ah yes, but only if he saw me first."

"George your ridiculous." Lulu said raising an eyebrow at his joke.

"Of course my lady, but I'm your ridiculous husband remember and your stuck with me."

Lulu smiled warmly, "I don't think I mind that... I don't think I mind that at all."

-0-

Evelyn lay down on her bed glaring up at the ceiling as flashes of memory ran through her mind like a picture slide showing her the best, the possibles, and the regrets.

/flashback/

_"I'm back! I can't believe I'm back!" she gasped as she turned around to see the library come into view just as the class bell rang. _

_"Hey what are you doing out of class Miss!" the librarian said as she walked in carrying a bunch of books in her arms. _

_She'd smirked and left without a word of explanation. Skipping off to class with renewed happiness in familiar surroundings Evelyn nearly broke into song until her English teacher stopped her in her tracks with a sad smile plastered on his face._

_"Sorry Mr. Darren! I was in the bathroom and I swear I won't be late again!" Evelyn rambled in hopes to avoid a possible detention on her first day back. _

_Mr. Darren smiled down at his usual favourite student who had graced his class with an ounce of intelligence which is possibly what made what he had to say so hard. "Don't worry about class, actually you won't be attending today."_

_Evelyn's face fell into that of a confused frown as her thoughts ran wild, "But sir I swear I won't be late again."_

_"It's not about you being late. I wouldn't do anything if you were late for the rest of the year. I've been told to give you a quick ride to the hospital." _

_Evelyn raised her eyebrows in question wondering why in the world she would be going to the hospital, she was after all as healhty as a teenager could be. "Sir what are you getting on with?"_

_Sighing in defeat Mr. Darren ran a hand through his nearly transparent hair, "It's your mom, she's sick..."_

_Evelyn gasped in shock as her insides churned with nausea, "What?! No...this...this can't be happening!" Evelyn protested as her stomach threw it's protest bring bile to her mouth which she stubbornly forced back down. She was supposed to have months... it wasn't supposed to happen so fast...Not like this..._

_-0-_

Soooo that's the end of this chapter! hope you enjoyed it since it took me so long to force it out of me.=D I'll try to update sooner... I can't promise but I will try.


End file.
